Falling for Him
by pandoras12575144
Summary: Just the start of this for a friend who loves fanfiction! Oh and Chapter 4 has a not so detailed sex scene
1. Chapter Wrong

Chapter 1, Wrong.

I walked down the deserted street after only being awake only an hour. Shane had kept me awake all night with his constant nagging and wanting from me. He had tiered me out so much and when I woke this morning I woke later than usual. Myrnin wanted me to come in early but now I was running later than what I would normally be at the lab for. Myrnin was going to be in a mood with me all day because of this. On top of all that I had to stop by common grounds to get my daily dose of coffee because of this mess.

When I entered common grounds Oliver (the totally creep vampire) was smiling at me. It was so unusual to see him working in day time. That myth about vampires spontaneously bursting into flames when sun light hits them is a lie. Yes they do burn but as they get older they are the less likely that is to happen. Oliver is old, I mean real old so he doesn't need to cover up as much.

Oliver was wearing his hippie look he chose to wear, all the time when around humans but when he was around Amelie he wore a long black leather coat or a suit, depending on whether he was outside or at the council.

"Oh Claire what a pleasant surprise." He shouted over the large crowd that was filling common grounds.

I walked to the counter where the perky young female was serving. She smiled at me her full red lips curving. Oliver tapped her on the shoulder and she swung her glossy red head around, her hair smashing into Oliver's face. He wasn't impressed by that.

"Let me deal with her." He commanded. She nodded silently and left me and Oliver too it.

No matter how full Common Ground was Oliver had made the buzzing of the chatting students fade away.

"Please don't slow me down Oliver." I pulled a sad facing hoping it would get me some sympathy but it didn't.

Oliver smiled at me, that predatory smile. "Why what's wrong?"

I sighed deeply. "Shane kept me awake all night and if I don't get a move on Myrnin is going to kill me, of course not literally. He still needs me."

"Usual?" As he started to pull on levers to make my usual coffee filled sugary treat.

He passed it me over the counter taking his time he calculated the price, even when he knew it off of the top of his head.

I paid him and was just about to turn away when he called me back. "Claire!" I froze in my tracks. "Good luck!"

After that I left Common Ground's with my fists clenched, Oliver always put me in that mood. He always made me angry and now Myrnin was going to get on at me for being so late. My day had started off crap and it was going to continue to get even crappier.

When I made my way down the steps and into the lab Myrnin was running around, picking things up and placing them someplace else. I hated it when he did that, it took me 3 weeks to get one side of the room sorted and that was just the equipment.

"What are you doing?" I asked Myrnin rushing in trying to stop him in his tracks.

Myrnin stop and looked at me confused. "Claire? What are you doing here? I thought I gave you the day off?" He walked over to me his long red velvet coat open showing his cream tunic and his tight black leather pants. It sort of reminded me of a pirate.

"You texted me last night, asking me to come in early." I was used to Myrnin's crazy ways, he would forget everything he did.

He looked confused but quickly shook it off. "It's a good job you're here anyway. I'm trying out my new machine." He was already starting to walk towards one of the back rooms before I could protest and get out of here.

The last time Myrnin had asked me to help with an experiment it ended up me in the hospital for a few days. I had survived 15 explosions and 2 fires. Working with Myrnin was get worse with every passing day.

We came to a dark room, with Myrnin having perfect vampire vision he had no need for a light. As I walked in the room I switched the lights on and suddenly wished I hadn't. There was a huge metal machine in the middle on the room. It took up the room in height and almost in width. I gulped deeply, this was the second largest machine he had built by far, the first being Ada his true love.

"What is it?" I asked mouth gaping wide.

He patted the machine. "It's a shield for the town." Myrnin was proud of his machine. "I know I can never bring Ada back so the next thing to do is create something similar."

I nodded, at least he wasn't using any part of a human. Just as I had my hopes up Myrnin crushed them by pulling off a cover on a jar. In the jar was a human brain accompanied by a green liquid, it looked very sci-fi creepy. I yelped and jumped away.

"Don't be scared Claire. It was donated by a young man who tragically died in a car accident. His brain was alive but his body wasn't so good." Myrnin smiled as he turned knobs and pulled levers. "After this anyone who leaves Morganville and knows about us will forget."

"Are you sure…" I trailed off.

"If it'll work? I have no idea let's try it out." He pulled a last lever.

The machine jerked to life, making groaning noise that impressed Myrnin, the smile on his face grew bigger. It lasted for a minute before Myrnin made a sad and then scared face. The machine made a weird clicking noise, like a bomb.

"No!" Myrnin dived in front of me, pushing me flat on the ground and then dived on top of me.

There was a bright light and I clung to Myrnin who was acting like a shield. Flames ran across Myrnin's back, burning his clothes and his flesh.

When the fire had died down Myrnin crawled off of me and onto the floor. I sat up and turned to look at the damage, Myrnin's back was so badly burnt that his clothes would have needed to be replaced and his spine was visible.

"Myrnin!" I went to tend to the wound but Myrnin grabbed my wrist.

"Go Claire!" He shouted at me then pushed me away.

Quickly I jumped to my feet, stumbling away from him. What should I do? Myrnin was slowly healing but he would need blood to heal fully. That is what I had to do, I need to get Myrnin blood or I would be on the menu. Jumping over rubble and little fire's I ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. The fridge was next to the microwave, I flung it open nearly destroying the door. The fridge was full of little sachets of blood, with disgust I pulled two out. There was no time to heat them up so I ran back to Myrnin, he was still on the floor by the time I got back.

"Myrnin, here." I passed him the bags of blood, relived I didn't need to touch them anymore. "Drink." And that is what he did, he sat up slowly and ripped the plastic bag the shreds drinking the contents.

After he was finished he smiled at me, really? He had just been badly injured and he was smiling at me?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Myrnin drooped his head, still smiling but obviously not wanting to share. "I just save your life." He was happy about that? Normally I just dove to the ground and everything was alright, he must have known what would happen if the machine had exploded. "And in return you help me heal. Thank you Claire." Did he really just say that? Myrnin never thanked me… I had tried everything in the damn book for him to just thank me once and all it took was helping him heal?

"You're welcome, I guess." I said nervously. This could be one of Myrnin's mind tricks, he could be saying thank you to catch me off guard and then he wound pounce on me. Slowly I slid away.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I'll clean up this mess." Did he hit his head while I wasn't here?

We rose to our feet at the same time. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay then, I should be going then."

Myrnin followed me into the main part of the lab, I grabbed my backpack and turned to face him again. I opened my mouth to speak but Myrnin spoke over me. "No, Claire just go home, I can clean up after myself."

"No, you can't I clean up everything. Just last week I had to clean up your last failed experiment after I had been rushed to hospital with a nasty head wound." I paused. "Myrnin, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Now go!" Myrnin's voice boomed making the glass equipment on the table shake.

That scared me into submission. "Fine!" I threw my backpack onto my shoulder and stomped up the stairs.

"Claire come back!" I heard Myrnin's voice call.

"No!" I slammed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter Strange

Chapter 2, Strange.

It must have been the strangest day ever, first I woke up late, which I never do. Second Oliver was acting like a child with me, teasing me and finally Myrnin had saved my life. In all the time I had spent in Morganville this had never happened to me like this before. That is saying something as well, Morganville was home to the weird and wonderful.

The day was rolling on to midday, the streets of Morganville were deserted in the scorching sun. It was the norm for Morganville to be this deserted in the day because it was worse than this at night. The undead creatures of the town loved to prowl around during the night, preying on those without protection, it made me feel sick sometimes thinking about it. You had to pay for protection in this time and it equated to blood. We also had to pay blood tax that I had already paid for but they made us do it monthly.

I hadn't been living in Morganville that long before I found out its darkest secrets and became a prisoner of its boundary's. It was because of my intelligence that I was trapped in this damned town. All of this was because I wanted to go to the local college of Morganville instead of going to the higher educated colleges of America, after all that is what my parent's wanted for me.

The first time I met Myrnin he was the craziest person I knew and as time went along he got worse, it turned out he had some form of vampire disease that was killing him slowly. Myrnin had found something to slow it down but he needed the cure which didn't exist. That is why I stayed, to help Morganville vampire's… Why didn't I just give it up and let them all die?

Somehow I was at the steps of the glass house, named after it's undead owner Michael Glass. Michael gave me a place after I had been run out of the campus by the evil cow Monica Morrell, who happened to be the mayor of town's daughter. Michael was the most handsome man I ever met besides Shane that is.

As I climbed the few steps to the door I noticed the house needed a new coat of paint, maybe one day when me and eve have a day off we could have a little go at painting the house. I opened the door with my key, the house was quiet. That was a change too, I was expecting Shane to be up by now.

"Shane!" I called walking into the front room then the kitchen. "Shane!" I called again.

I heard footsteps above me then the sound of someone falling down the stairs. I ran back to the stairs again, Shane was laid out on the floor smiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked dropping to the floor.

"Yeah." He rolled over on to his back. "What are you doing back this early?"

I laughed pulling him to his feet. "There was an explosion in the lab. Myrnin gave me the day off."

Shane grabbed my shoulder's. "Are you okay?" He gave a quick look over.

"Yes." I pushed away from Shane's needy grip.

"Shane I'm fine but the weird point of this is that Myrnin saved me." We walked be around to the kitchen, my stomach was growling for food.

When I finally looked at Shane he looked confused. "What do you mean Claire?" He asked.

No longer could I stare into those big brown eyes, it made me feel some sort of guilt. "When the machine was about to explode, Myrnin divide in front of me."

This time Shane grabbed my wrist and spun me around with an iron grip on me I couldn't get free. "He didn't bite you did he?" Shane's face was red with fury.

I shook my head. "No, I was able to get to the fridge in time to get him some blood. Shane, he even said thank you. I mean really, he said the two words I thought he would never say in my life time." My tone was astonished.

Shane let go of me and my wrist felt like they we on fire. "Don't go back there." He pleaded leaning back on the counter. "Please?" He had that faraway look in his eyes.

"Shane you know I've got to go, if not Amelie won't give us protection." I sighed. "I'm doing this for you Shane."

"Bullshit Claire, you're doing this for yourself! Michael's a vampire now, we could get his protection!" Shane slammed his fist on the counter making me jump.

I didn't want to argue with Shane so I left the room, headed up to my room, I threw the door behind me. Shane was being so control freak again; I don't like it when he acts like that.

With my hands in balls of fists I paced the room back and forth, thinking of things to do and say. Then there was a knock on the door, I stopped pacing.

"Claire?" Shane's voice was calm. "Open up?" He was doing what he always did, coming to apologise for being a jerk and scaring me. Nothing made me madder then when he did that.

"No!" I screamed at the door. What could I do to get out of here? My mind wondered a little then I knew what I had to do.

I pulled my phone out and texted Myrnin.

**Portal at the Glass house, to the lab please?**

I waited a few seconds and then my phone buzzed with a little chime. Myrnin's text read:

**Okay, it's ready for you.**

How could I avoid Shane to get down stairs to the portal? The element of surprise would work. All I needed to do was open the door quickly jump over Shane and get down the stairs without falling down.

I pressed my head to the door listening out for Shane, I could her him breathing heavily. Slowly I calmed myself and counted to three. One, two, three. I flung the door open and jumped through, Shane was so surprised he didn't know what was happening. With my bare feet I ran down stairs to the portal, Myrnin had opened the door and was waiting for me. As soon as I was close enough Myrnin grabbed my arm and yanked me across the thresh hold and into the lab. He closed the portal behind me.

I sat on the floor, my eyes filling with tears. "Thank you." I breathed.

"What happened Claire?" Myrnin picked me up and carried me over the red sofa that was so old its edges were scuffed and it looked like it had survived a fire. Though the appearance of the sofa was horrible it was really cosy, Myrnin placed a small blanket over me.

I looked into those dark brown eyes, something in them had changed. "Why are you being so kind?"

Myrnin went to stroke the hair out of my face but I flinched away. "I've changed Claire, I didn't want to go mad alone. So here I am, trying to make amends." He smiled, his soft plump lips taking an unusually kind smile.

"Myrnin you need to know that I'm never going to be like you and you have Amelie." As I said her name Myrnin flinched away from me this time.

"I don't, she's morning for Sam. I've never seen a vampire so attached to another like that." His eyes strolled around the room, not stopping on me for more than a second. "You're the first apprentice I haven't killed, I've not done that because I've formed some attachment to you." Myrnin was speaking as though he was intrigued by this bond his was talking about.

I sighed deeply, I didn't want to add Myrnin into the equation of trouble's with Shane. "Maybe you hit your head or something. You never talk to me like this, quite frankly sometimes you wish I were dead." Myrnin opened his mouth to protest, so I moved on swiftly. "Myrnin, you make me scared for my life. That's no way to create a bond, so this has all got to be in your head."

Once I looked at him he actually looked sad. "I've only found this out recently, I thought you would be happy that I cared."

Myrnin, care for me? Had someone done something to him while I had a day off, this just wasn't like him. Maybe Amilie could come over and talk some sense in to him and just possibly release me from the deal we made because this was just scaring the crap out of me.

I reached in my pocket and retrieved my phone. "I'm going to call Amilie, she can deal with you."

Myrnin leant over me, his exposed chest close to my face, trying to grab the phone. "Amilie is one step away from killing me. She says there is no use for a washed up scientist whose last creation's nearly destroyed her town. Give me the phone Claire." He grabbed my wrist with vampire strength. "Please Claire, I want to live."

Why was he acting like this? Had Amilie actually threatened him with is life, if he stepped out of line would he be put down for death?

I looked into those big brown eyes. "Please Claire?" He pleaded.

I nodded and released the phone, Myrnin took the phone and threw it across the room. It smashed into little pieces on the floor. "Hey, you didn't need to do that."

"I wish I didn't have to but I can't have the risk that you might contact her." I nodded in understanding. "Good, now what has Shane done?"

Definitely something wrong with him. "You never ask about so why start now?"

He curled his lips in what was meant to be a nice smile, it turned out looking more like a sarcastic dangerous smile. As I liked to call the predator smile. "I know, I can start caring now though."

"Okay then…" I paused. "Shane was a bit upset about the fact that you saved me earlier."

"Upset? Why would he but upset I saved the woman he's courting from a terrible death." Courting? For real? It must have been some time since Myrnin had been out of the lab.

"I thought so too. It must be that you normally don't do that." I replied softly.

Slowly Myrnin tilted his head to the side, staring at my face. "I can see why Shane courted you, your beautiful Claire."

I shifted under his gaze. "He's not courting me Myrnin he's dating me, there's a difference and as my boss I don't think you should be saying things like that." I removed the cover and walked over to the broken phone, picking small fragments of the phone up. "When you're not crazy you're an okay guy but I can't…"

"I understand." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me Myrnin." I moved away. Myrnin looked hurt, as though I said something horrible to him. "You're my boss and I don't even like you in that way."

This time when he grabbed my wrist he pinned me to the wall, it was all in one fast blurry movement. "Claire you need to calm down, you also need to look at what you've got around you. Shane is abusive, yes I know, I've seen the look you come in with. Shane makes you so unhappy." I cut him off.

"You don't know anything about me and Shane! He's never hurt me before, he loves me!" I battled.

Myrnin loomed close to my face. "Are you sure Claire? Are you sure that he hasn't made you so scared that you fear for your life?"

"What like you do?" That hurt him and the closer he got the more I felt this sick feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

"You think I would hurt you? You're the only one I haven't eaten yet, does that mean nothing to you?" Myrnin sounded hurt. This so wasn't the Myrnin I feared, which sent me into a whole new way of seeing him. This was the venerable Myrnin that knew the boundaries and didn't try and attack me every five minutes.

I looked into his deep brown eyes that were filled with sadness. "What happened to you?"

He didn't look as sad when he leaned close to me and whispered. "I fell in love." Myrnin closed the gap and pressed his soft lips against mine.

The kiss was so intense I gasped. Myrnin continued to kiss me and I couldn't help but kiss him back. He was a really good kisser, that might have something to do with the fact he was a vampire and my boss. Plus, Myrnin was a better kisser than Shane. Shane… The guy who loved me.

I pushed away, Myrnin didn't fight back. I was breathless. "Myrnin, I can't."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He backed away.

"I've got to go." I attempted to leave but as I got to the bottom of the stairs Myrnin stepped in front of me.

"It's getting dark, get a ride, please, put my mind at ease." I stopped him by pressing my finger on his lips, those soft supple lips that were touching mine just a few minutes ago if that.

"I'll go straight to eve." He pulled me close. "Myrnin I wish that hadn't happened."

He smiled the predator smile again. "I don't regret one thing." He went to kiss me again, I pushed away from him.

"Good bye Myrnin." I ran up the stairs but I heard clearly his soft voice over my thunderous footsteps.

"Your mine Claire, it's only a matter of time." Those few words were shock to me.


	3. Chapter Help

Chapter 3, Help.

Eve still worked at the coffee shop on the college's campus area. After her last boss freaked her out at Common Grounds (Oliver), Eve wanted something that didn't involve a vamp walking and scaring her again. Yes, Eve was strong and independent but she couldn't do it all the time. Eve turned out to be a very close friend of mine. Although we are completely different, her a gothic girl with all the dark makeup and me a geek with terrible hair. I really needed to do something with this mess.

As I walked down the darkening streets of Morganville I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, I only thought of Myrnin's soft lips touching mine again. I chewed the inside of my lip.

Could I tell Eve about this? Would she freak out and call me a whore for cheating on Shane.

Maybe going to see Eve was the wrong thing to do. No. Eve was there no matter what, she had stood by me when I was against vampires I'm sure she'll help me solve this little issue.

I turned left and began walking across the road to the campus.

"Oh Claire." Oliver's voice was playful and coming from the other end of the road. "Where is your pin?"

Pin? Oh, no, had I forgot to put it on again. I glided my hand over my chest, searching frantically for the pin Amelie had given me to tell vamps that I didn't belong to any vampire but I wasn't a meal.

"I've forgot it." I stumbled backwards.

"Claire you must wear that pin at all times." He tormented me. "You know what that means right?" I nodded. "You're an open meal." From what I could see with the dimming Sun light Oliver smiled.

Oliver was wearing his normal protection against the sun. His large hat and long black leather trench coat.

"I've been through a lot today." I begged for my life. I was stepping backwards toward the alley.

He walked towards me, every step I took he took too. "That's not going to get you out of it."

As I stepped into the darkness a cold dirty hand grabbed my throat. "Hello Claire." Jason spoke manically.

"Just what I need. What do you want Jason." I looked around for Oliver but he was nowhere to be found. Damn.

"I need you to give a message to Eve, tell her I said 'happy birthday big sis,' I've never missed saying that to her. Even when I was in prison so you best get going and Oliver left because I was the only witness." He gave my cheek a little peck and left.

Could this day get any worse? First Myrnin, then it went on to Shane, then to Oliver and now Jason. My day was just horrible. If it got any worse I think I might just die.

I walked out of the alley and then I just continued to walk down the street like any of that hadn't happened. Obviously it did and I was still shaking a little by having my life been threatened at least twice within one minute by two different people. For some reason it didn't surprise me though, I guess I was becoming more of a Morganville resident. It scared me to think of this fucked up town was becoming my new home.

"God help me." I whispered to the wind.

Walking through the campus didn't take long but I took my time. My brain was still shaken up by Jason's strangeness and Oliver's weird attitude. It must have been an opposite day in Morganville because all the people here were seriously more messed up than before. It's hard to get worse in this town.

Eve was stood over the coffee machine pulling caffeine shots for the coffee hungry students. Eve had at least five more minutes until she was off for the night, I couldn't wait that long.

I went to the counter were Eve was serving two very stroppy students, who didn't like how that she was dressed. Eve had gone for the usual short black skirt with a red tank top and a fish net top over it. Her pigtails were darker than normal and higher. She looked exhausted.

After the two teens left Eve caught a glimpse of me, her smile grew large.

"Claire Bear!" She shouted, drawing a few students attention to us for only a second. "What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off today?"

I sighed and frowned. "I need to talk to you."

She looked around desperately. "I have at least three more minutes and then I'm off. Pick a table, I'll bring us a drink over."

I did as she told me to. I found us a table so out of the way no one would walk passed to get to the counter. Sitting and waiting for Eve felt like a lifetime had passed. There was so much on my mind, it was all confusing and maybe, just maybe, Eve might be able to help me sort it out.

"In your own little world?" Eve pulled a chair out. She put my usual sucrose treat in front of me. "Want to tell?"

I nodded. "It's Shane."

"Oh lord, what has that boy done now?" She laughed, trying to ease the mood but it failed. Nothing could take me out of this mood.

"He scared me Eve, I mean really scared me." I took a sip of the coffee, it calmed my nerves slightly. "We were in the kitchen and we argued."

"That's the norm for a couple Claire." She at least tried to calm me.

"He smashed his fist into the counter, his voice was so powerful I ran to the lab." I looked ashamed.

Eve looked at me cautiously. "I know that's not the end of it, what happened?"

I coughed, stalling a little. "Well, when I got there Myrnin was action weird… He – he kissed me Eve and I didn't want to pull away until I recognised what I was doing."

At first Eve looked shocked and disgusted but she did not speak.

"Sat something!" I shouted. Great! Now Eve hated me.

"I-I…" She collected her thoughts. "What were you and Shane arguing about?" So she didn't hate me? The court was still out on that verdict.

"Myrnin saved me earlier, a machine exploded and he-he saved me." Talking to Eve made it shockingly clear.

Eve grabbed my hand in hers firmly. "I'm here for you sweetie. Like I've always been. Through the badass vamps to the stupid Monica Morrell things." She made me giggle through the lump in my throat. "There we go."

"Can we go home now? Today has been crazy. I also ran into Oliver and Jason on the way here." I sulked and then I remembered what Jason had told me to do. "Oh and Eve, Jason says happy birthday big sis."

Eve had gone paler than the makeup she wore. "He said that?" I nodded. "Never fails to say that." She gave a lopsided smile. "Back to you."

I sighed. "I wish this day would disappear but I want to know why he got me to tell you?"

Eve looked shifty. "He's always said it."

"What? Happy birthday?" What was so wrong with that?

"Even when he was in prison, he found a way to say it." That made more sense. Jason had spent at least a year or two in prison after he was sentenced to rapping a girl.

"I understand now but next time make sure he doesn't put a knife to my throat to get the point across." I joked.

She rose from her seat. "Okay, now that that's over let's get to going home." She waited behind her chair for me to get up.

"Do we have to?" I sipped the last of my coffee.

"Yes," She pulled my chair out. "Now come on."

I gave a bug huff and stood up. Taking my hand she led me out of the buzzing coffee bar and down the dwindling corridors. Eve hadn't parked her car that far away because of the fact that when she finished it would be dark. The big black Cadillac was really old but it still blended into the night.

She walked to her side of the car after opening my door. "Get in Claire."

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

"Can we finish this in the car? I don't want my ass chewed by some old vamp." She smiled and climbed in, I climbed into the passenger seat next to her.

"I don't want to go home to Shane, not yet anyway." I looked anywhere but at Eve.

"I'm going to fix this Claire, I promise." Eve made the promise and knowing her like I did I knew that she would stick to her guns.

Okay, Eve might have sounded confident when she said that but I wasn't. "Okay." I agreed, giving into her. "If this doesn't work out though I'm leaving." That was my promise.

"Have no fear Claire, Eve is here." She put the keys into the ignition and brought the monstrous machine to a purring start.

Eve drove us home in silence. She didn't speak and nor did I. I was only thinking about Myrnin and those soft supple lips pressing against mine. No! I couldn't think about Myrnin, not when I was going to go home and make things work with Shane. I had to make this work.

At that moment Eve pulled into the drive and my heart was racing in my chest. What if it didn't work and Shane tried to hurt me? No, Eve wouldn't let that happen, nor would Michael. Speaking of which.

"Michael should be awake." I hinted, hoping the only vamp in the house would protect me.

"Yeah, he should be. Depends on if he has slept in today. You do know he has a day time job?" She joked. Eve knew that I knew that Michael had a day time job. All vampires did, unlike those nasty stereotypes that say vampire's burn up in the sun. Yes the vampire's were nasty but it just didn't work like that. They burned up but not into flames.

"No I didn't know that Eve, of course I know." I joked around back. "It's just that he had the day off and he normally sleep's in..."

"The faster we get in there the quicker we'll know." Eve hoped out of the car cheerfully. How she does it I do not know.

I followed Eve's lead. I cautiously got out of the car.

"Claire!" Shane came pounding down the stairs, he tried to get to me.

Eve stepped in front of him with her shiny black polished finger nails held high. "No."

"Move eve." He commanded. Eve did not move.

"Not until you know what you did to her." Eve put her hand down and curled both her hands into fists at her sides. She was ready to defend me, who she hadn't known as long as Shane, against him.

I saw Shane take a deep breath. "Did she tell you everything?"

"Yes." Eve said. "Now can we take this inside before some vamps decide it's open season."

Eve was right, I wasn't wearing my pin and because of the previous episode with Oliver in the middle of the street I didn't want a repeat. Shane agreed me but obviously he had to make a show out of it by stomping up the stairs like a child. Eve and I followed him before we turned into a walking meal.

We were all in the main room when Eve turned her back for one second to put her purse down. Shane grabbed me and yanked me into his arms, pressing my head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised. I was in shock, after Shane's clear display of his anger I wouldn't have thought he'd be doing this. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded struggling to find my voice through the shock. "It's okay, it's okay." I repeated as Shane held me tight. "I shouldn't have left."

"I drove you to it." Shane took the blame.

"I just don't understand why you were so angry? I thought you would have been happy that he saved my life?" I asked.

Shane spoke to Eve. "Leave." Eve shook her head. "Eve, leave."

"Let her stay." I pleaded.

Shane stared at me, gazing deeply into my eyes. Some of my lingering fear must have betrayed me because Shane backed away. "Seriously?" He asked me. "You're more scared of me than a blood sucking monster?" He stabbed his chest with his finger.

"Shane!"

"No!" Shane backed away further from me and Eve. He was about to step out the door but he ran into Michael.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting guys?" Michael asked.

Shane turned all of hi aggression on Michael. "Let me guess you have more trust in him as well?"

"It's not like that…" I tried to stop Shane but that put his attention back on me and once again he rounded on me.

"Do you love him more than me too?" Shane was up in my face, looking very intimidating again.

Who could he be on about? "What do you mean?" I asked clueless.

"Myrnin!" He shouted in my face.

"Shane." Michael went to grab Shanes arm but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me vamp." Shane spat at Michael pushing him away.

"Whoa dude I've done nothing wrong." Michael backed away with hands held up.

"Blood sucking monster!"

"Shane!" I and Eve shouted again.

"All of this is because of Myrnin and the last time I checked he was a crazy blood sucking monster!" Shane swung a punch for Michael, he connected.

Eve gasped while I screamed. "Shane!"

Michael grabbed Shane by the throat and pinned him against the wall. His eyes flared, reminding me that he was a vampire and that I shouldn't forget it. "Calm down."

Shane eventually stopped kicking and punching. Michael released him. Shane took a deep breath and in a rush said. "I love you Claire." And with that Shane left leaving me with Eve obsessing over Michael.

There was just something inside me that couldn't say 'I love you too,' and 'forgive me'. I just couldn't do because my heart wasn't in the thought.


	4. Chapter Sleep

Chapter 4, Sleep.

I didn't follow Shane; instead I stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs. I couldn't answer the questions that Michael was going to give me. Y room was at the end of the corridor, that meant I had to pass Shane's room. He might not even be there. I told myself over and over again. Holding my breath I walked quickly passed Shane's room. The door to his room was open, that was what made me stop. Every time we got into an argument and he went into his room he'd close the door.

In his room was dark, nothing rippled or moved to catch my attention. There was no sign of Shane either. Where could he have gone? I shut his door carefully and continued to my room.

I entered my room and it was exactly as I left it that morning. Here in the Glass house we had a little rule, stay out of each other's room unless they invite you in. Eve's big on that rule. I was too, no one was allowed to touch my books even if I had at least 2 weeks off which I had to spend with Myrnin. Having Myrnin as my boss really sucked sometime's because when he went into a crazy mood he chases me around the lab like a bar of chocolate to a chocoholic.

I had 2 weeks off of college; if I was a normal student I would be going to see my parents and taking the time to relax. Of course I didn't count as normal and I landed myself the job of working with Myrnin. Amelie had arranged my timetable with the days Myrnin wanted me to work. Sometimes I wouldn't leave the lab until 3am and then I would call a sleepy Eve to come pick me up.

Today was so tiring, I just wanted to crawl into bed and fall to sleep for ever. It would be a nice death though. Shaking the thought from my head I grabbed my Ipod and docking station. I had decided that a nice shower with music would tier me out enough so that when I got into bed I could fall to sleep.

Wanting to avoid anymore conflict I grabbed towels and headed for the bathroom. I didn't come across any of my roommates on the way there, another blessing for the day. Dumping the Ipod and docking station on the side I ran the water. When it was a nice hot temperature I turned the Ipod on. The first song that came up was _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata._ I put the song on repeat because it was so relaxing and I like to listen to it at night sometimes. This song would surely put me in the mood.

I undressed, listening to the water hitting the bath tub and the soft music of the symphonies play. I was already tiered. A slow smile spread across my face as all of today's drama washed away with the water down the drain. The water was hot against my skin, it wasn't scolding but it was a warm breath of fresh air to me. It was so peaceful.

As the song repeated itself I wondered how old the artist was, I knew he was long gone but then the thought hit me. Maybe he wasn't dead and was a vampire? Could he sleep through the ages like other vampires? No, he couldn't be he died of a cold in 1827 and he was considered to be quite old.

Putting that out of my mind I got out of the shower. I wrapped one towel around my body and one around my head, holding my hair up. I looked in the mirror and was horrified by the image staring back. There were dark circles under my eyes from when I hadn't slept and because the day had stressed me out I looked double my age. I sighed heavily at my reflection. I wasn't the prettiest of girls but after Shane had picked me over other girl's I started to think I was at least a decent looking girl.

Removing the towel from my head my blonde hair that looked dark brown, fell in curls. Still staring at my reflection I looked even older than before. I turned away grabbing the hair brush. I brushed away in silence, not daring to look at my reflection again.

There was a knock on the door.

It was Eve. "Claire sweetie. Come on out."

I placed the brush back on the side and finally looked at my reflection once more. It was astonishing how much I had changed from the first time I had arrived in Morganville. My hair was obviously longer since I hadn't had it cut but my face looked older by two years at least. I hadn't been here that long but with all the vampire stuff and Myrnin becoming my boss, there was a lot of pressure on my shoulders and I knew that that pressure wouldn't be taken away until I was finished with Myrnin and the machine.

I took a deep breath. "Give me a second." I responded picking my clothes and the IPod up. "What's up?" I asked as I opened the door to Eve and Michael. I was still in my towel so I tried to use the objects to cover myself up.

Eve smiled at my embarrassment. "Erm, have you seen Shane?"

I frowned at her. "No. I thought he was in his room as I came up but he wasn't there." I paused thinking. "Have you checked up in the secrete room?"

"Yes, he isn't there." Michael answered.

"Hey, I hope your okay. I'm sorry about all of this, it's nothing to do with you two." I walked passed them both towards my room. That's when Michael's words stopped me.

"You know what'll happen if Shane goes on a rampage."He said it so softly but the words were like a bullet.

"I know." I clenched my hands together, gripping the things in my hands tightly. "He really shouldn't have scared me like that if he loved me though."

Quickly I shut the door behind me, I threw all the things I was holding on the floor. Even the towel I was wearing, it was a good thing that the curtains were closed. Damn! It was hot in this room.

Eventually I changed into some clothes but it was so hot I just settled for sleeping in my underwear. I climbed into my bed and lay on the cold quilt. There was a blanket at the bottom of the bed, I pulled that over me a little, just in case I got a little cold through the night.

Nothing changed through the night, I was stilling boiling hot and yet everything I touched was freezing cold. This meant I was running a temperature. _It could have been one of the chemicals I inhaled at the lab. _I thought as time passed by. I needed the sleep.

I reached for my phone. Myrnin would know what the machine would have released. Was it safe to call him though? After today was it safe to call him and ask? I thought about it for a few minutes and then decided it was critical for me to know, I could have been poisoned and here I was caring about boy troubles!

Punching Myrnin's number in was of by heart. There were two dial tones and then Myrnin's soft silky voice. "Hello, Claire. I thought I wouldn't hear from you again." His tone was also sort of flirtatious. I shook away the thought.

"Myrnin, did I inhale something at the lab? I'm burning up like made." I wiped away the sweat that beaded from my brow.

"Not that I know of. You could be coming down with a cold?" Myrnin sounded upset.

"Why are you upset? I'm the one feeling as though I'm on fire."

I thought Myrnin has hung up after the tone I used but he answered a minute after. "Come to the lab I'll give you a check up?" He asked, that meant I had an option.

"Hmmm. I don't know." I didn't want to mess things up worse than they were.

"I want to give you a check up Claire. Now you either come here or I come get you myself. The portal is being opened now." Myrnin hung up on me.

Damn! I couldn't let him come here or that would make me look bad. Plus what if Shane was back.

I grabbed my dressing gown off of the chair near my desk. I pulled it over my shoulders that were when I realised how much my muscles hurt. I winced as I pulled it closed. The door was heavier than normal.

When I finally got to the bottom of the stairs with my aching body Myrnin was stood in the open portal. He held out his hand. I hesitated.

"Claire?" He raised his brows and for once I looked into those dark brown eyes and I saw only concern. Not the craziness that haunted that stare so often.

I nodded and stepped through the portal taking Myrnin's hand.

Myrnin lead me to the sofa we sat on the earlier that day holding my hand. "Sit and I'll get you a drink of water and a thermometer."

Myrnin rushed away. Wow! I thought to myself. He was acting so different and the look I got made me think that his craziness was gone. Myrnin came back into the room carrying a glass of water and an old fashioned glass thermometer.

"Is that thing safe?" I pointed at the glass thermometer.

"Of course. Now let's take your temperature. Open your mouth." I shook my head. "Claire, as your concerned boss I say open your mouth." I had no choice in the matter. He was my boss and Amelie said I had to do everything he said. "Good." He placed the thermometer in my mouth.

We waited a minute and a half and then he took it out. "That was no way in long enough." I fought as Myrnin read the temperature.

"Not the point your temperature is reaching double the amount your core body temperature should be." Myrnin passed me the glass of water. "Drink it up and I'm guessing I'll have to get the ice bath ready."

"Ice bath?" I spat out the water. "No way, I'm going to the hospital!" I went to get up but Myrnin pushed me back down.

"You sit down and you STAY down." Myrnin put his cold hand on my cheek. It felt so good. "I have to get your core body temperature down. Wait, I have an idea." Myrnin started undressing.

With a failed attempt I jumped to my feet. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

"Just hug me." He stepped forward in nothing but his boxers and embraced me.

At first I was shocked but then as I started to cool down I hugged Myrnin back. My body had cooled down fast. Vampires were ice cold, so Myrnin was a vampire and he was cooling me down. There was no harm in that was there?

I pulled away. "Thank you, what do you think was wrong with me?"

Myrnin sighed. "I have no idea but with a temperature like that you should have died." He picked the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. A minute went by again and he pulled it back out and repeated reading the temperature.

He shook his head. "Still not god enough, take that off." He pointed to the dressing gown.

"No." I replied but it really wasn't a question.

Myrnin stepped closer. "I need to treat you Claire but first I need to get your core body temperature down."

"I'll take the ice bath." I said.

"No Claire, there's no time." Myrnin grabbed me by the hands spun me around so quickly it was like I was flying. I looked down and was shocked to see I was in my under wear.

I screamed. "Myrnin! You give me that back right now!"

Once again Myrnin embraced me in that cold hug. I squealed and tried to get out but Myrnin held me tight.

"Myrnin!" I screamed. "Get off of me!" I looked up to his face and I saw a smile.

I stopped moving and stared into those big brown eyes.

"You feel better now?" I nodded. "Good, you feel about the right temperature. Would you like me to let you go?"

Without taking my eyes of his I shook my head. "No, I still feel hot." I lied. I felt perfectly normal now.

"Would it be okay if I did this?" Myrnin bent his head down and gently kissed me with those soft plump lips. The one thing I had been wishing to do all day.

"I like that." I said as Myrnin pulled away. "Again?"

Myrnin kissed me again, it was longer and I could feel a hunger spark in me. Our soft kissing turned out to intense making out. Myrnin lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked over to the table with all the lab equipment on, continually kissing me as we went along. When Myrnin pulled away he smiled at me as he looked at my almost naked body. He growled and then began kissing my neck.

"Myrnin, no." I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Myrnin turned away.

"No biting." I joked.

He turned around looking confused and then he smiled at me. "I promise." And then we began kissing again.

Myrnin's hands roamed my body, caressing my breasts then grabbing at my thighs. His hands were cool at touch but so soft where they touched. Myrnin reached behind me with arm and swept all the equipment off of the table, making a terrible crash as it hit the floor. I laughed at the thought that I would have to clean it up tomorrow.

Myrnin ran his hand over my back and then he unclipped my bra. He looked down at my breast and bit his lip.

"So nice." He muttered under his breath.

He kissed down my body, laying me down against the table as he did so. He stopped at my panties, as if giving it a thought. Then he ripped off my panties. Myrnin moaned loudly as he pulled down his boxer's.

From that moment on it was one of the best feelings ever. Better than Shane had ever made me feel, in fact it was so good I couldn't stop from moaning Myrnin's name. Loudly, really, really loud. We move from the table onto the sofa where Myrnin had finished.

We were laid on the sofa, Myrnin had his head on my chest listening to my racing heart. I took deep breaths, trying to tame the storm.

"That was amazing." Myrnin smiled up at me. "The best ever."

I smiled back down at him. "Same." Was all I could say.

"I love you Claire." I froze at Myrnin's words. Where had this come from? I thought he only wanted the sex.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes, my darling." He replied, taking my hand in his kissing it lightly.

"I'm not Ada."

I thought I heard a sniffle from Myrnin. "I know Claire, your better than her."

"This cannot continue Myrnin." I said but Myrnin shook his head in disagreement.

"Soon you see what I see. You'll see that I will do anything for you Claire. That I do love you." Myrnin grabbed the blanket off of the side. He pulled it over the two of us. "You need to sleep."

"I do." I giggled. "I haven't had an ounce of sleep."

"That's what's making you feel worse. If you wish I can leave you to sleep?" Myrnin was about to get off but I pulled him close.

"No, I want you in my arms."

Myrnin moved us around so that I was on his chest this time. "Okay then my sweet darling. Now sleep." Myrnin shifted and kissed the top of my hand and then stroked my hair.

My eye lids grew heavy as he repeated the pattern of kissing my head every now and then and stroking my hair. I fell into a deep sleep and I never wanted to wake up.


	5. Chapter thruth

Chapter 5, Truth.

My head was killing me, my eyes were bunged up, closed and my chest felt like it had taken a beating. I didn't dare to open my eyes because I knew what I would see. I'd look up and see Myrnin smiling down at me. That magnificent smile that I loved so much. All of this needed to stop though… Like Michael and Eve were trying to say to me last night, if I loved Myrnin and Shane found out all hell would kick loose. Sometimes he had a tendency to be like his dad. He over reacted at the slightest thing. I'm not saying that Shane's father shouldn't have gone after vampire's after they had killed his wife and Shane's little sister. I guess what I'm trying to say that I dated Shane and he didn't like that. I mean I date Shane. Damn!

"You're awake?" Myrnin asked. I felt his chest rumble beneath my head as he laughed.

I opened my eyes and saw that glowing magnificent smile I didn't want to see because I knew I'd fall for him all over again. "How did you know?"

"Well," He pointed at my nose. "You scrunch it up while you think about complicated things."

I covered my nose. "When did you notice that?"

"A very long time ago Claire." He chuckled.

I pushed myself up. "I thought you were crazy?"

Myrnin's smile vanished. "That was a different time." His eyes screamed sadness.

The silence fell between us, making the air around us feel tense and disturbed. I sighed heavily and climbed off of Myrnin. He sat up next to me; slowly he put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and rose to my feet.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked trying to at least cover myself with my arms.

"Claire?" He looked at me in a way that would make me want to fall at his feet, his eyes sparkling. Like so many would do if a vampire did that look at them.

"No, I need to get back home. To the Glass house, where _Shane_ is. He loves me and I know that it won't be one of his fazes like you. That's the truth Myrnin, all this is to you is another faze and soon you'll be back to the raving mad lunatic that scares me so much…" I trailed off at the end. My eyes filled with tears but I refused to show him my sadness. This was hurting me more then I wanted it to.

"It's not." Was all he said.

"It's not what Myrnin?!" I erupted.

"It's not one of my fazes because I cured myself." Myrnin spoke calmly.

I shook my head. "Myrnin!?"

Myrnin jumped up from his seat. "You're still a human so remember where you stand!" I was right and I had been right all along. Myrnin hadn't cured himself, it was one of hid damned fazes I hated so much.

Searching with my eyes I looked for my underwear. I failed and only found my dressing gown, I walked passed Myrnin and picked it up. He tried to grab for me but I moved away.

"No, I'm leaving here. Even if that means walking in this." I slid the dressing gown over my sore shoulders. Why did I ache so much?

"Let me help you get home at least?" I nodded silently. "Give me two minutes and then I'll set you on your travels."

Myrnin left the room; I stood there in the middle of the lab checking out the damage that Myrnin and I had created last night. I looked at all the smashed equipment and covered me mouth. We did that? I asked myself. Most importantly I checked myself physically and mentally. Physically there were no bruises or cuts but when I checked myself mentally I found that I was hurting. I had betrayed the one man that would probably really ever love me for something that would last at least a day or two at the most. How could I have been so stupid? I banged my hand against my head.

"Stupid." I told myself quietly.

"You ready?" Myrnin walked back into the room holding a _Tiffany_'s box.

I sucked in a breath. "What's that?" I asked like a complete moron.

When Myrnin was close enough he opened the long box, exposing the silver bracelet inside. I gasped in shock at its beauty. "Myrnin, it's beautiful." I stared at the red gem it was the main attraction of the bracelet. It looked like the colour of blood.

"I want you to have it." He extended the bracelet towards me.

The bracelet was so beautiful I couldn't help but say yes to it and then something nagged at the back of my mind. I love Shane!

"I'm sorry but I can't." I pushed the bracelet back to him.

He nodded in an understanding way. "You still love him don't you?"

I rubbed at my neck nervously. "I guess so."

Myrnin shuffled to the wall, he was obviously depressed. "Come on Claire."

Warily I walked over to Myrnin. At any moment he could snap and I'd be dead. He pressed the palm of his hand against the wall, still facing me with that terrible glare in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was a stare of pain or hatred. After all I couldn't blame him if it was both.

"I'll expect to see you in a few hours. This doesn't affect our work." The portal opened as Myrnin finished. He waved his hand through. "Everyone is asleep. Michael had to leave early for work and its only 5am."

"Thank you Myrnin."

"Just go Claire." I did as he said and stepped through the portal, I turned back to say something. Myrnin shook his head and shut the door gently.

I walked to the door and pressed my head and hands against it. "If only." I whispered to myself. "If only you were normal."

With one last look at the wall where the portal had been, I stepped back. How had I gotten myself in this much of a mess? It wasn't that long ago that I was a regular student at Texas University. How I wish to go back to that time. I wish I'd never moved into this house and met all the people I did. That would mean that I didn't have the trouble of Myrnin and Shane.

"Claire?" Eve's voice came from the top of the stairs.

I swirled around and looked at a bleary eyed Eve. "Yes?"

"It's too early, I know you like this stuff but I don't so could you keep it down?" She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks a lot for getting me up for work though, I have the early shift."

"I thought that started at 7am?" Since that was the only early shift.

"It's 6am Claire."

Had I really been standing there for an hour or had Myrnin got the time wrong?

"Sorry about that Eve. Coffee?" She nodded and trudged down the stairs, making terrible thumping noises. "Eve?!" I whispered.

"What?" She shrugged and walked passed me towards the kitchen. I followed her.

"People might still be asleep?" I whispered hasty.

She smiled at me while carrying the coffee pot around. "Don't be silly. After you went to bed early me and Michael had some alone time and even then we didn't here Shane come in. That means I know that Shane isn't here and Michael was up at 4am." She looked smug with herself.

"Okay." I held my hands up in defeat. "So Shane didn't come back?"

Eve shook her head slightly. "Not that I know of. Also I thought you had today off again?" She smiled at me, wiggling her eyebrows. "Now that the boss likes you, you can get away with whatever you want."

"Eve." I stopped her.

"What?" I looked away from her. I thought that if she looked at me she would know the truth. "What have you done Claire?" Her tone had changed from joking to stone cold seriousness. Did I look that guilty?

"I've done nothing." I lied.

"You look guilty Claire and I know when you lie. So up with it." She put the coffee machine on.

"I-I" I started but I didn't know how to continue.

Eve stepped closer to me. "You can tell me anything."

"I need to know if Shane's here." I blurted.

Eve reached into one of her dressing gown pocket's and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed numbers and then held it to her ear. She waited for a second or so then smiled. "Hey Shane." There was a pause. "Where are you?"

I heard a mumble down the phone.

Eve nodded. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you later and it was a good idea for you to go there." Eve paused again and then laughed. "Okay and Claire say's 'Hi'."Eve frowned. "I understand, I'll talk to you more later. Bye Shane." She sighed and hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"He's stopping at an old friend's house. He'll be back later to talk." She turned back into the joking Eve that I loved.

"I did something I wish I hadn't." I bit my lip guilty.

Eve glared at me. "Claire, where had you been when I saw you face pressing against the wall?"

"With Myrnin."

"Please tell me you didn't spend the night there?" Eve sounded angry.

"Yes but I didn't want it to happen. I mean I hadn't meant it to happen." I looked away.

"What did you do?" She asked again.

"I-I had sex with Myrnin." Eve gasped. "I didn't mean to!"

Eve looked so angry at me I backed away. "You betrayed Shane!"

"I know!" I cried. "And I'm so sorry!"

"No!" She pointed her finger at me. "No!" She repeated again putting her hand down. She began to pace in front of me. "He can't know."

"But Eve…"

"No! You may have caused this mess but by the gods I will not watch you go down alone!" She stopped pacing, and then she wiped her hair out of face with a shaking hand. "Okay, I think I know what we can do."

"Please, anything." Eve stopped me.

"What you do is, you . . And we NEVER tell Shane!" The coffee pot finished, Eve had her back turned towards me as she poured two cups of coffee.

"But Eve, don't you think Shane should know?"

She was hunched over the counter, hands curled into fists and pinned down on the counter. I gulped as I thought of Eve turning to me and lashing out at me and me yet again loosing another friend. Slowly I closed the gap between us. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Eve he needs to know that I hurt him and that I'm so very sorry for what I did." She shook my hand off.

"You don't know what he'll do Claire. I've seen the darkness in him and I'm scared this will let it out." She spoke through clenched teeth. "We don't speak of this again and if you tell Shane then your official not part of the Glass house." She slid the coffee to me.

"Eve." I stumbled back, shocked back by Eve's words.

Eve left the room not saying another word to me. It wasn't until I felt the wetness on my face to know that I had actually been crying. I wiped angrily at the tears and gasping for breath as the tear hardened. My knees caved in on me and I fell to the floor. What had I done? Eve was now on the hatred towards Claire list and if I confessed my betrayal to Shane it would make me homeless and friendless.

I held my knees close to my chest, sobbing into them softly. "I'm sorry." I sobbed again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the air.

"Claire." I heard a familiar voice call my name. My head snapped up to see Shane in the door way.

"Shane?" I blinked through the tears and tried to get to my feet without falling over.

"Why were you on the floor?" He asked.

I snorted a laugh. "Long story."

"Tell me about it?"

I nodded. "Ermmm." I started. "I need to sit down." What was I meant to say without telling Shane about Myrnin?

He pulled a seat out for me. "After you."

I smiled at him sheepishly and sat down. Shane sat on the stole next to me. "I love you Shane." I blurted.

He grinned at me, that adorable grin that I fell in love with in the first place. It felt as though someone was tearing up my heart as I looked at him. "I love you too but are you going to tell me why you were crying?" He turned back into the concerned Shane.

"Well," I thought for a second. "Me and Eve got into a huge fight."

"Really?" Shane raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, she said some pretty nasty things and I said some back, plus to top it off you were gone. I just – I just couldn't deal with the stress." My hands shook violently. Shane grabbed my hands gently in his and looked me in the eye.

"I did what I did because I love you. I don't want to share you with Myrnin." I gulped. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe from him."

The air rushed from my lungs as I realised that the guy I betrayed was trying to protect me from the one guy that could destroy me within a heartbeat. I had only just realised this after I destroyed my entire life!

"Shane…" I started and then the words froze in my mouth. I didn't have to destroy my life, I still had the option to save myself. If I acted like that had never happened with Myrnin then no one would know.

"Claire?" Myrnin's voice came from behind me at the door. Damn! His tone was confused.

I didn't dare look at him but Shane turned his head.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"I'm not here to talk to you filthy human." Myrnin growled.

Could this get any worse? I let my head droop down and hit the table. Again, again and again. Myrnin and Shane had stopped puffing up to each other and they were staring at me.

"Are you done acting all hard?" I asked.

They both nodded at me.

"Good." I finally looked at Myrnin and once again felt my heart break. "How and why?"

"I thought you were coming back?" He asked the question as though Shane wasn't stood in the same room.

"What do you mean?" Shane hardened his muscles.

Myrnin growled at Shane and I mean he literally showed his teeth in a feral way and growled.

"Myrnin!" I shouted at him, he looked at me again and his face softened.

"I needed to know you were alright." He spoke as though the air would destroy his words.

Shane moved so that he was between the two of us. Myrnin turned back into the vicious animal.

"Move!" Myrnin shouted.

"No! Stay away from her you blood sucking creep!" Shane pulled something out of his pocket. I couldn't see it because Shane was being such a male and trying to protect me.

"Foolish boy, you dear pull a stake out on me?!" Myrnin shouted.

"Shane!" I cried and attempted to pull on the arm Shane had the stake in. He resisted my pull, then he shook me off.

Shane kept his hard stare on Myrnin and I could hear his heavy breath pulling and pushing out in rage. He was so focused on Myrnin, on his kill, that he forgot that I was there when he spoke directly to Myrnin.

"She told me _everything_ you and Clare did, well all that Clare told her." Shane spat out at Myrnin.

OK, so Eve was allowed to tell Shane but I wasn't? How could she have done this to me? She told me not to say anything, I wasn't going to tell him so that we could move on past this. Eve had even threatened me not to say anything. This made my blood boil. The bitch had threatened me.

"So what!" I yelled, bringing Shane's attention to me. "I had sex with Myrnin!" I blurted out.

Shane spun on his heel to face me completely, the stake dropped out of his hand. His eyes glistened with tears. "Eve told me you spent the night there and that's all." His voice trembled.

On an automatic reaction my hands flew to my mouth in shock. Damn, Eve had only told him that I was sleeping there. I was stood there staring at Shane's shocked face. His eyes had swelled with tears and betrayal, the betrayal that I wanted to stop. This hurt me too much, then I thought how much this must be hurting Shane. I was the only he had trusted after his dad went and started killing Vampires. All that trust and love had just gone down the drain.

"I love you." He whimpered and then in a stronger voice he spoke again. "I _loved_ you."

Everything moved so fast. Shane had lunged for me, both hands extended towards my throat. Myrnin moved even faster. He grabbed Shane by the scruff of the neck and yanked him back, he had him pressed against the wall in less than two seconds. I was on the floor, how had I gotten to the floor? OW! There was a sharp pain in my head. My hand flittered towards the site of pain. I pulled my hand back towards my line of sight. Oh no… There was thick red blood, my blood.

The shuffling over against the wall had stopped. The two men were staring at me. Myrnin's fangs shone in the light that was coming from the over head light. That was the last thing I saw before the black.


	6. Chapter Moment

Chapter 6 Moment

In the distance a faint noise drifted towards my conciousness, talking, there was someone talking. Cocentrationg hard I heard two very familiar voice talking about me. It was hard to figure out what they were saying but my brain caught on.

"This is your fault." Myrnin's harsh tone made my heart sink. After all the trouble that had been cause between Myrnin and myself I wish I had never slept with him. That thought had been ringing around my head after the criminal act.

Shane was quick to respond. "It is your fault for seducing her. Myrnin, you are a heartless blood sucking monster." Around her the air had changed, it had become acidic.

Myrnin hissed his response. "Watch yourself human, I may be a blood sucking monster but I did not seduce Claire."

This was where I should step in, keeping my eyes closed I spoke softly. "All my fault." It came out more as a moan of discomfort. "Sorry- so sorry Shane. I-I didn't mean it to happen." I blinked several times to clear my sight. Ahh! The light over head really hurt my eyes.

To her right was Shane, he was stood over her watching in utter disbelief. "Claire... I love you."

Myrnin was to her left and as a short laugh escaped his lips I saw him fangs come down. "If you really did love her then you wouldn't have attempted to attack her." He was slightly correct but I knew Shane was angry and like his father had a tendance to lash out at the ones he loved.

Moving in a sitting position I faced Myrnin. "I didn't want it to happen Myrnin. After it did I've regretted it." Avoiding the word _Sex_ was hard to do.

"Just admit it Claire, you had sex with Myrnin." Shane sounded hurt but he tried to cover up by frowning as if he was simply displeased with her action instead of the true hurt she knew he felt. After all they had both loved each other since the moment they met.

"Claire." Myrnin spoke softly. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it was nothing to you."

"Claire no!" Shane moaned but it was too late. She stared in to Myrnin's eyes and was emdiatly under his control. "Stop that!"

"I want her to tell me the truth, nothing more." Myrnin's pull was strong. Then it hit her, the babbling of words her heart felt.

"I'm so sorry Myrnin but I love Shane. It was a mistake a horrible mistake that made me hurt myself. I've broke Shane's heart and I know he'll never forgive me." THe words came out of her mouth in a slurred rush. Once over she shook her head and mumbled. "No fair."

Shane's hand landed lightly on her shoulder. "We'll speak about it later." He turned to Myrnin. "I think you should leave."

Myrnin looked more hurt than Claire expected him to. "I'll get Amelie to replace you at the lab. It was nice spending time with you Miss Danvers." Bowing low he headed out the room and down the hall. As the sound of the portal opening and closing indicated Myrnin's exit Claire turned to Shane.

"Please don't hate me." Claire rose to her feet, facing up to Shane was like facing a seven story building, he was a lot tall than her.

Shane's arm snaked around Claire's back pulling her flush against his chest. "Your mine." He growled and pressed a hot kiss against her mouth. The feeling was not the usual tenderness from Shane, instead it was a possesiveness that filled her with hot lust. She wanted to be possesed by him, to make all the bad things she had done go away.

His hand's found the usual spots, at the small of her back and at her nape, pulling her head closer to deepen the kiss. Shane pulled away then grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Shane!" She squealed. Although she thought he was being a little aggressive she didn't mind the rough kind of treatment. It made it more exciting.

"We're going to my room so I can truely take you." He grumbled as he ran up the stairs with her swinging helplessly over his shoulder.

Hethrew the door open and tossed her on the bed, she rolled on to her side and turned to face him. He locked the door and faced her, his face was a distortion of love and anger. This must be their equivalant of make-up sex, she thought idly. Shane walked towards her like a stealthy predator, eyeing her up for his pleasure. Climbing on to the bed her rolled her on to her back before placing kissing on her skin as he made his way up to her face. The place he kissed sent chills through Claire deep in to her core.

"I'm going to take you." Shane spoke darkly. There was a knocking on the door which caught both their attentions. "Go away! I'm busy!"

Micheal's voice boomed through the door. "Let her go Shane." He must be on about me, Claire thought as she stared into Shane's dark eyes. TH eanger was truly showing now, scaring her to hell.

Shane growled in frustration before turning his head toward the door. "She mine Micheal, I might just let you have her let on! Maybe when I'm done showing her what a live one's like."

Panic flashed through Claire as Shane grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to be face to face with him. Claire tried to scream but his lips covered hers. There was crashing noise and Micheal came in to her sight as her ripped Shane off of her. Unfortunatley he grabbed her hard around the throat and sent them both toppling off the bed. Shane hit his head hard on the floor. Confused he looked at Claire and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Claire?" He asked as Micheal peeled her out of his cast iron grip and placed her on the bed. "What- what's happening?" Shane stubbled over his words as Micheal used his vampire strength to haul Shane to his feet by his hair. "Ow! Get off me man!" Shane tried to struggle to get away from Micheal but he just gripped him harder, forcing Shane to stay still.

"You tried to take advantage of Claire." Micheal spoke harshly in to his ear.

"Did I?" He stared directly at her, his eyes pleading, begging for the truth.

Rubbing her throat she divde off of the bed. "Yes you did." Tears filled her eyes as she ran for her own room. She heard Shane's raised voice as she locked the door behind her. Jumping on the bed she threw the cover over her head and blocked the voice out. Sleep came to her easy, yet the dreams were not that much better than reality.


End file.
